Jingle Bells
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Una navidad que Elizabeta no olvidará, ni nadie que lea esta historia. El presente FanFiction participa en el reto Navidad dulce o amarga del foro yo amo hetalia y tú.


**Buenas noches, vengo a entregar mi historia para el reto especial de Navidad dulce o amarga del foro "Yo amo Hetalia y tú"**

 **Ahora, vengo a decir tres puntos:**

1\. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

2\. Este escrito es puro entretenimiento y todo lo que está escrito es pura ficción cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

3\. Notas y aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Disculpen faltas de ortografía o dedazos que no detectara previamente a estrenar la historia.

 **Sin mas, les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Jingle Bells.**

Lo conocí durante uno de mis viajes familiares, destino cruel y misterioso, él me engatuso con solo una mirada. Su sonrisa zorruna no presagiaba nada bueno y ese andar lleno de poder y prepotencia eran una alarma para todo aquello malo que atraía hacia sus allegados y terceros.

Aun así… ¿Por qué me sentí tan atraída a su ser? ¿Fue la estupidez del amor a primera vista o tal vez, solo tal vez, su encandilamiento profesional hacia mujeres que se sienten tan inseguras como yo en el amor?

-Mi linda dama, buenas noches – Un saludo cortés mientras se inclinaba levemente y su sombrero se levantaba ligeramente dejando ver los cabellos rojos que tanto atraen como repudian los ingleses.

-Escocés – Susurre sin querer y el me dedicó una mirada intrigado y complaciente.

-Sí, así es _cèin1_ – Me dio una respuesta de inmediato, su mirada era de complacencia.

Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda, creyendo que era su sonrisa enviándome una oleada de nervios por su sonrisa llena complicidad. Sin embargo, era algo más, pero no lo supe interpretar en ese momento.

-Yo… - Enmudecí cuando me miro y de inmediato quise apartar la mirada, era alto y sus ojos verdes un enigma.

-Buenas noches, caballero – Mi padre saludo en mi lugar una vez más – Disculpen los modales de mi pequeña Elizabeta – Quería componer mi presentación casual.

-No hay ningún problema – El escoces pronto ofreció una mano a mi padre – Scott Kirkland, ¿Señor…? – Discretamente pregunto el nombre de mi progenitor.

-Héderváry, Károly Héderváry, caballero – Y con ese saludo formal, mi vida cambio.

Primero una visita informal en la casa vacacional de mi familia, después una cena formal y por último una amistad llena de complicidad e intimidad. Y ante mis ojos, su encanto aumentaba poco a poco, me hechizaba sus detalles, sus modismos y sus distintas facetas.

Al recordar esto ¿No soy yo la culpable por ver sólo la superficie? Pero eso ya no importa, ya no es de importancia…

La vida continúa y para la antigua vieja yo, mi relación con Scott siguió ganando días, semanas, meses y años. Los desconocidos se volvieron amigos y los amigos en una relación de cortejo y aunque mi familia solo fue a Inglaterra a vacacionar, las continuas cartas iban y venían entre nuestros hogares hasta que de nuevo era el periodo vacacional de mi familia que siempre consistía de octubre a diciembre. Un mes de viaje por tierra y mar para llegar a Londres, uno de estadía y finalmente uno de regreso. Recuerdo mi ansiedad por verlo, desesperación que crecía conforme nos acercabamos a nuestro destino.

El reunirme con él una dicha, sin embargo, nunca en su hogar siempre en mi casa de veraniega; mi padre lo miraba como al respetuoso y yo compartía su opinión, la única con duda era mi madre pero no le teníamos el respeto necesario para escuchar sus dudas y sugerencias que nos dio.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba casada con él, mi decisión fue irme a vivir juntos a su tierra. Juntos viajamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, su casa ubicada cerca de la frontera de Inglaterra pero en territorio escocés. Los primeros meses de casamiento fueron de ensueño, cariñoso, atento, algo bebedor como todo escocés y… apasionado, muy apasionado, tanto que solo el disfrutaba más de mí que yo de él.

Pero esto incluso se perdió cuando conocí a su familia, su medio hermano inglés, Arthur, hablador de boca sucia, siempre soltando pestes sobre todo su alrededor, miles de veces quise darle una bofetada en su rostro por su modo de actuar irrespetuoso en casa ajena.

-Vamos cuñada, no te molestes tanto, solo juego – Me asusto cuando me acorralo contra una pared antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirme al comedor

-Por favor, Arthur, debo de servir la cena… - Mire el tazón con sopa que sostenía entre mis manos – Déjame pasar – Susurre en voz baja.

-¿Por qué debería? – Sostuvo mi rostro por mi barbilla y me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes – Mi hermano realmente tiene… Horribles gustos – Una sonrisa enferma se reflejó en mis pupilas y sus ojos me miraban con burla.

-T-TÚ… - Mi ira subió, tire la sopa a un lado y levanté mi mano derecha para golpearlo.

Sin embargo, la mano de alguien quien no era Arthur me detuvo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas conejo? – Scott estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, no sabía cuándo había llegado – Mi Eli es hermosa – Me jalo del brazo y me abrazo contra él – No digas nada malo de ella, menos ahora que es la cena de navidad – Me abrazo tan fuerte que no podía soltarme de su agarre.

-Aunque el platillo de entrada se echó a perder – Arthur señalo la sopa derramada.

-Eso fue porque… - Quería explicarme pero Scott me cayó con una mano antes de poder continuar.

-Eli, mi Eli, sabes aunque te hagan enojar no es bueno que tires la comida – Susurro en mi oído causando un escalofrío nada grato por mi espalda – Ahora tendrás que compensar la comida para mí pero sobre todo para mi bunny… ¿Qué te parece si él te come por tu descortesía? – Pregunto y de reojo mire una sonrisa demoníaca que nunca podré olvidar.

No importa cuanto llore o patalee, solo recuerdo vagamente estar en una mesa y Scott sosteniéndome mientras ese…

¡Arthur ojala te pudras en el infierno!

El volver a mis sentidos fue difícil pero cuando lo hice, mi pesadilla todavía no había terminado, mi esposo amado casi me destroza con aquellas palabras, ¿Qué quisiste decir Scott? ¿Cómo la dulce boca que me susurraba hermosas palabras al oído puede decirme tal blasfemia?

-Sabes, es bueno que vuelvas a tus sentidos, estos dos meses en que estuviste ausente por una tontería fue aburrido, deberías acostumbrarte – Me miraba y en sus ojos verdes había burla combinada con maldad – Bunny puede utilizarte como quiera y tú a él pero tienes prohibido amarlo – Su mano aprisionó mi rostro – Todo tu amor es mío y solamente mío, te prohíbo amar a nadie más – Y sin más me soltó y me dejo caer al suelo frío.

¿Llorar? Claro que lo hice y a cambio su risa fría sin escrúpulos. ¿Irme? Si, lo deseaba de corazón pero en estos momentos el controla mi situación económica ¿Recurrir a mis padres? Con todo mi corazón, de hecho les envié una carta con asunto urgente, sin embargo…

-¿Muertos? – Susurre en voz baja mirando incrédula al abogado de mi familia.

-Me temo que sí señorita Elizabeta – El hombre se quitó el sombrero apenado por todo lo ocurrido – Es mi culpa por no persuadirlos a no navegar ese día que presagiaba tormenta… Lo lamento – El viejo hombre se inclinó pidiendo perdón.

-¿Por qué se apresuraron a venir? – Pregunte aun atónita por la noticia.

-Su madre dijo que algo podría haberle pasado… Señorita, usted… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó con cautela al ver mi estado tan demacrado y con la confianza de estar a solas.

-Yo… - Fue mi momento de pedir ayuda pero una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Estamos perfectamente, ayudare a mi mujer a superar su tristeza – Voltee a verlo y lo que vi fue odio con locura mezclada con una intención de matar, no a mi sino al viejo hombre, por temor a él, guarde silencio y solo baje la cabeza.

-S-Si eso es así, me retirare y después de poner en orden todo en Hungría regresare a verla señorita Elizabeta – Él lo sintió, sintió el instinto asesino emanar de Scott y en la menor brevedad huyó.

Esa noche fui castigada, no de forma física pero si humillada de forma coital.

Yo me sentí sucia y usada, quería que esto parara. Sin embargo, solo aprendí a callar y seguir recibiendo estos castigos o visitas de Arthur. Sentí que pasó una eternidad pero solo pasaron 6 meses cuando volví a ver al abogado de mi familia y lo que se supone era mío por derecho, Scott me lo arrebato y yo cedí ante él.

Cuando volvió la navidad, una visita peor que Arthur llegó, ella era Scarlett la prima de Scott y lo diré de una sola vez antes de contar más de ella, todo su ser era una simple puta enferma oportunista descarada.

Eso era y presiento que más pero no pude saberlo mucho, ella nunca me miró directamente y siempre me trato como el aire, como si no existiera ante sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando la conocí por primera vez.

-¡Scott! Escuche que te casaste con un sucia zorra húngara salvaje – Fue lo primero que escuche mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi marido y me empujaba a un lado como basura.

-Vamos roja, no digas eso de mi linda mujer – Le correspondió el abrazo y acaricio su cabello con vehemencia.

-Arg, que asco – Arthur se mostró disgustado por la escena.

-Si no te gusta, no mires bunny – Scarlett se burló de él sin dejar de abrazar a Scott y pude observar que por un breve instante me dedico una mirada de burla llena de victoria

No lo entendí pero más tarde lo comprendí. Aunque la primera de Scarlett fue mala mi bendición fue que Arthur no me molesto en ese día pero si su prima, criticando mi comida, mis decoraciones, mi ropa o incluso que no cuido bien a mi esposo.

-Scott, tu esposa no sabe tener una casa bien atendida, mira que quedarnos sin vino – Volteo en el aire uno de los vinos caros que Scott compro con mi dinero – Deberías mandarla a comprar más – Sin previo aviso se sentó en sus piernas.

Me exalte y me levanté de golpe, lista para darle una paliza por su actitud desvergonzada pero Scott la defendió.

-Eli, roja tiene razón, no atiendes bien la casa, ve por más vino al pueblo – Me dijo y sin pena comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su prima.

Sentí repulsión y enojo, finalmente podría intuir la mirada de Scarlett del principio pero me negué a creer lo que mi mente formule. Simplemente estire la mano para que mi esposo me diera dinero para comprar el vino.

-Toma – Me lanzo casualmente una bolsa con unas cuantas monedas – Ve rápido – Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de su prima y mi visión se volvió roja de ira.

-Llamaré al cochero – Quise salir rápido del lugar.

-Lo despedí, así que o vas caminando o aprendes conducir un trineo para la nieve – Se burló y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído a ella ignorándome por completo después.

No soporte esto, deje el comedor sin mirar atrás, abriendo la puerta de la entrada de la casa una vez abrigada, todo lo que mis ojos vieron fue blancura, todo cubierto de blanco y el frío que se sentía me calaba hasta los huesos.

Mentiría si no pensé en escapar, con ese dinero podría hacerlo pero mi ira pudo más conmigo y nublo mi juicio. Tercamente continuó caminando por el largo camino al pueblo, fue cuando escuche en ese silencio sepulcral el suave tintineo, volviendo la cabeza pude ver que un trineo se acercaba rápidamente a mi posición, por un breve instante tuve la epifanía de pensar que mi esposo había venido por mí pero la realidad es tan dura y cruel.

No era mi esposo ni sus familiares, la persona que se acercaba era la vecina a dos kilómetros de mi casa, la señora Fanny Bright, ella montaba a solas en su trineo y aunque sus cabellos parecían viejos y mal cuidados sentí envidia, yo, quien se supone que tenía más, me encontraba sola en el camino y caminando bajo el frío invierno de navidad para comprar una botella de vino.

Cuando pasó a mi lado ella me miró con curiosidad y pena, sin detenerse continuó corriendo el trineo, quería ir con ella para regresar rápido a mi hogar.

Comencé a reír de ira, tristeza y odio, me sentía patética, yo me provoque todo esto, fue ahí donde perdí algo de cordura, no recuerdo ni como regrese a mi casa, solo deje el vino en la mesa ahora vacía, Scott, Arthur y Scarlett por ningún lado pero los sonidos procedentes del piso superior me dieron una idea de lo que pasaba.

Mi ser se rompió y lentamente comencé a planear. Lentamente mi mente formuló una escena de pesadilla pero perfecta para esta enferma familia.

Los días siguientes Arthur se fue, no me toco pero sé que él durmió donde pasó la noche mi marido. Su prima, la tal roja, se quedó a vivir meses con nosotros y cuando no pudo sacar más dinero de Scott se marchó pero sé que volvería, después de todo, para navidad, las ganancias de los negocios de mis padres llegaron a Scott.

Lentamente, silenciosamente, tranquilamente, alimente el ego de Scott y me comporte de la forma en que me quería, mi orgullo a la basura y mi cordura pendía de un hilo y aun así en mi subconsciente reía por la oportunidad que se acercaba, lo sabía, todo sería perfecto.

 _ **Noche Buena, en algún lugar cerca de la frontera de Escocia-Inglaterra.**_

Tal y como había predicho, toda la familia se reunió, ese día en especial prepare una gran cena y un excelente vino. Después de todo para persuadir a Scott uno solo necesita mostrarle mucho "amor" y de dedicación sin importar lo demás, por ese motivo, me fue sencillo obtener el dinero necesario para la preparación y presentación de la cena, más unas cosas extras…

-¡SCOTT! – Scarlett como siempre se abalanzó contra su primo y yo le di paso libre sin importarme, simplemente le dedique una sonrisa corta y tranquila – Vaya, finalmente se comporta, aunque su ropa es horrible – Sin prisa volvió a encontrarme defectos.

-Soportalo roja, después de todo es un vestido de mi suegra que le envió de regalo unos meses después de nuestro matrimonio – Él simplemente volvió a menospreciarme y ahora sin tapujos la beso en la boca.

¿Yo me enoje? Por supuesto, pero he aprendido a mantener la calma, simplemente sonreí y me acerque a Arthur para tomar su abrigo.

-Bienvenido Arthur – Le dije sin prisa ni gloria ayudándole a desvestir su abrigo.

-Así que realmente has sido domada… Aburrido pero aun así te recompensare después – Sus ojos brillaron de lujuria y solo pude asentir mientras me llevaba su abrigo.

-Vamos a cenar – Pedí después de que todo mundo había descansado en la sala de estar por una hora.

-Vamos – Scott finalmente se levantó sosteniendo a Scarlett entre sus brazos con la hasta hace poco estaba fornicando y Arthur se tocaba mientras veía mientras yo preparaba toda la mesa.

Finalmente todo mundo estaba sentado, Scarlett alimentaba a Scott y viceversa, mientras Arthur comía a su ritmo. Yo simplemente me senté a la mesa y los observe comer, como era ignorada, no se percataron que mi sonrisa aumentaba.

-No fue tan mala comida – Arthur admitió tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Aunque pudo ser mejor – Scarlett como siempre buscando el lado malo de lo que hacía.

-Vamos mi Eli, se esforzó en cocinar una mierda pero se esforzó – Le dio la razón a su prima.

-Eso es cierto – Scarlett comenzó a reír.

-Es cierto, después de todo no soy buena en la cocina, no visto bien, mi familia tiene pésimos gustos – Comencé a hablar mientras me levantaba de la mesa y los mire – Siempre hago todo mal, escogí a un IMBÉCIL como marido, quien tiene un hermano BASTARDO en toda la extensión de la palabra y una prima que es una PUTA BARATA OPORTUNISTA – Sentencie antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡TÚ! – Scarlett se levantó de las piernas de Scott lista para golpearme pero tan simple cayó a suelo y ya no se pudo mover aunque quisiera - ¿Qué mierda me hiciste? – Grito desde el suelo y al parecer indignada por su situación.

-Eli… - Scott intentó moverse y su suerte fue la misma.

-¿Qué mierda? – Arthur se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Ahora es mi turno – Sin demora me levanté de mi asiento y me acerque a Scarlett, le di la vuelta y ella me miro – Eres la peor cosa que este mundo pudo haber creado – Sin más la patee en el rostro rompiendo su nariz y algunos cuantos dientes.

¿Grito? Por supuesto, después de todo estaban paralizadas sus extremidades pero la sensación del dolor seguía presente.

-Vamos no llores, arruinaras tu horrible cara – Sin mucho esfuerzo la arrastre del cabello y la arroje al gran pasillo de la entrada de mi casa, no me importo que se rompieran las cosas pero no dejaría que ella se muriera antes de tiempo, aún no.

Sus lloros se escuchaban mientras volvía al comedor, con calma tome la nuca de Arthur y la azote una y otra vez contra la mesa hasta que mi furia desapareció. Suplico entre golpes pero aunque yo llore y le pedí que se detuviera mientras estaba postrada contra la mesa, él no se detuvo.

-¿Ja? ¿Se murió? ¡A-BU-RRI-DO! – Aun así tomé un cuchillo y rebane su garganta para cerciorarme – Scott… - Mi mirada se centró en mi esposo – Lo tire de su silla y lo arrastre por el suelo y lo tumbe junto a Scarlett – Mira a tu roja volverse de más color brillante sangre – Una bandeja de plata fue mi arma mientras la golpeaba en el rostro mientras mi pie pisaba su estómago sin piedad – Al fin y al cabo una puta – Mire al suelo donde varios fluidos se juntaban entre sus piernas, al parecer murió en excitación pero era obvio que su enfermedad era hereditaria después de todo mi esposo estaba despierto, demasiado despierto en la parte de abajo.

-¿Por qué me llevaste a este mundo de locura y depravación, Scott? – Pregunte en un susurro – Deje todo por ti, mi familia, amigos e incluso conocidos, entonces porque llevarme a un mundo de codependencia y abusos ¿QUÉ MIERDA PENSABAS SCOTT? – Grite finalmente exasperada.

-El que solo me amaras a mí y nadie más, por eso no te di hijos, por eso estamos tan lejos de todo mundo, tu eres solo mía y de nadie más y ahora que llegamos aquí, aunque termines con mi vida, nunca podrás olvidarme – Su sonrisa mostraba que consiguió su objetiva – Eres mi por siempre y para siempre Elizabeta – Finalmente el comenzó a reír y la pura locura se dejaba ver en sus pupilas.

-¡ARRRGGH! – En un impulso de fuerza, que no sabía que tenía, deje caer la bandeja por el borde más filo directo al cuello de Scott - Feliz Navidad Inmundo animal - Dije respirando con fuerza incrédula por lo que hice.

Uno diría que es imposible decapitar a una persona con una bandeja de plata pero yo lo hice, la prueba es que mi rostro y ropa están llenas de sangre que saltó de su cuello.

El sonido de la bandeja fue lo único que escuche cuando la deje caer al suelo rompiendo mi aturdimiento, inmediatamente después vomite y aunque no comí, sentí como finalmente sacará toda la mierda de mis sistema, cuando termine me sentí ligera y calmada.

Me moví rápido por la casa, tome todo lo de valor, las pocas cosas que tenía y las cosas que Scott escondió de mí, no me detuve hasta que está observando mi casa desde afuera, fue cuando finalmente encendí la llama de la destrucción.

Esa casa comenzó rápidamente a incendiarse y si agregamos la harina fina, una explosión se llevó a cabo rápidamente y yo me aleje en un trineo jalado por un caballo que obtuve con esfuerzo de Scott con una excusa barata de recorridos románticos solo nosotros dos, sin embargo, era solamente yo en el trineo escapando sin mirar atrás, lejos muy lejos, entre más lejos mejor, quiero escapar de este infierno para siempre, mientras corría el trineo producía un tintineo por las campanas que adornaban el trineo.

-Feliz navidad y que se pudran en el infierno escorias que nunca debieron haber sido paridas – Sonreí y comencé a reír libre de todo tabú por mis acciones, estaba rota no se podía hacer nada más.

 _ **Navidad de 1857, Londres, Inglaterra.**_

-Finalmente aquí – Elizabeta miraba hacia el puerto y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a tararear una canción que se inventó mientras se alejaba de Escocia para volver al concurrido puerto de Londres que tenía destino final a América.

 _ **Suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**_

 _ **Suenen todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Oh, qué divertido es andar**_

 _ **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**_

 _ **Suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**_

 _ **Suenen todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Oh, qué divertido es andar**_

 _ **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**_

Sus recuerdos resurgieron de ese día que finalmente desencadenó su dulce venganza.

 _ **Moviéndose rápidamente por la nieve**_

 _ **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**_

 _ **Sobre los campos vamos**_

 _ **Riéndonos todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Las campanas en los caballos suenan,**_

 _ **Haciendo brillar los espíritus.**_

 _ **Qué divertido es andar y cantar**_

 _ **Una canción viajando en trineo esta noche.**_

A pesar de recordar ese día frio para ella fue sumamente cálido el recuerdo.

 _ **Oh, suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**_

 _ **Suenen todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Oh, qué divertido es andar**_

 _ **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**_

 _ **Suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**_

 _ **Suenen todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Oh, qué divertido es andar**_

 _ **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**_

De su abrigo sacó un cascabel y lo hizo sonar con alegría, como si fuera el mejor juguete del mundo.

 **Hace un día o dos**

 **Creí que viajaría,**

 **Y de pronto la Señorita Fanny Bright**

 **Estaba sentada a mi lado.**

 **El caballo era flaco y de pelo lacio,**

 **La mala suerte parecía su destino,**

 **Se metió en una ribera a la deriva**

 **Y nosotros, nosotros nos enfadamos.**

Recordando a su vieja vecina y sus celos anteriores, una risa suave se dejó escuchar, como si todos aquellos pensamientos estúpidos infantiles se desaparecieran para siempre.

 **Oh, suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**

 **Suenen todo el tiempo.**

 **Oh, qué divertido es andar**

 **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**

 **Suenen las campanas, suenen las campanas,**

 **Suenen todo el tiempo.**

 **Oh, qué divertido es andar**

 **En un trineo abierto de un solo caballo.**

Su canción solitaria y llena de esperanza terminó y se alejó del barandal cuando la campana del barco anunciaba su partida.

-Es una hermosa canción para acción de gracias – Dijo una persona que escucho a Elizabeta cantar – La cantare en la próxima cena familiar – El hombre comenzó a escribir toda la letra para no olvidarla.

Sin querer este hombre haría famosa una canción que esconde muchos secretos oscuros de su compositora finalmente liberada de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _1 La forma en que llama Scott a Elizabeta en el primer encuentro significa Extranjera._

 **Nota:**

Primero que nada me gustaría dar una felicitación a la señorita ASK por crear personajes tan desequilibrados mentalmente, son una inspiración para crear este tipo de historias, espero algun dia crear este tipos de personajes por mi propia cuenta, señorita usted es mi meta a superar.

Eso seria todo de mi parte, gracias por permitirme participar en este reto, hace mucho que quería escribir una historia tipo oscura gore con tintes navideños. Que pasen un lindo dia.


End file.
